fortheloveofkiwifandomcom-20200214-history
Remilda Haven Strauss
Remilda Haven Strauss is an original character who is the main anti-hero of my Harry Potter series Early Life Remilda was born to Jessica and Milo Strauss on June 12, 1980 in Appleby, England. Because of her parents' questionable histories, the family basically lived in hiding until escaping to America in 1984. In America the family had a generally peaceful life (while still continuing to use magic) until they were found and attacked by a straggling group of Death Eaters when Remilda was 9. After her parents were murdered, Remilda was taken in by Severus Snape who returned with her to England where she was later enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts Remilda's time at Hogwarts, much like Harry Potter, is haunted by the fate of her parents and what that entails for her. Realizing her first year that her parents had in fact been Death Eaters, Remilda makes it her mission to avenge their deaths by aiding in the rising of Lord Voldemort. Her first three years are rocky as she needs to keep up a charade of being the golden trio's ally while at the same time attempting to help those that would plot to kill them. She works with the likes of Quirrell and Lucius Malfoy though she is taken completely off guard by the discovery of Peter Pettigrew in their third year. This is the first year she comes into contact with people that knew her parents in their younger years and begins to wonder if they had really been as ruthless as rumored, only recalling kindness from them. Remilda plays a large part in Harry's success during the tri-wizards tournament, feeding him information through other students including Cedric Diggory. His death is a harsh wake-up call for her right on the edge of the Dark Lords revival. Her aiding of Harry was under the instruction of her biological uncle, Barty Crouch Jr. who was disguised as Mad Eye Moody at the time. During her 5th year, Remilda works directly with Lord Voldemort along side Draco and becomes an official Death Eater, receiving her Dark Mark on Christmas Eve. Her feelings are mixed but she remains devoted to her cause and is present at the Ministry battle, trying to tempt Harry into killing Bellatrix Lestrange though he eventually is able to resist the urge. It is not until her 6th year that Remilda's involvement with Voldemort is revealed to Harry. Now officially Remilda Malfoy, she helps Draco in his mission to kill Dumbledore and is present when Snape steps in to finish the job. During their flee from the castle, Remilda is spotted by Harry. She had already revealed her hatred for him earlier in the year, however, after he hexed Draco. She returns to Hogwarts with Draco for their 7th year though she is displeased with the state of the school. She acts as a sort of protector of the younger students from the Death Eaters and even finds small ways to aid Dumbledore's army though anonymously. Her final change of heart occurs while the trio is being held prisoner at the manor. Remilda helps them to escape, accidently dissapearing with them which is something she regrets since she has been separated from her husband. She helps the others for the rest of the story, returning to Hogwarts to fight in the battle and protect her friends. Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts, Remilda works to help those around her by fighting off Death Eaters. After locating her friends, she helps to evacuate younger students as well as opening hidden passages so that house elves and ghosts might escape. She is present for many major character deaths including Fred and Tonks (who is now her cousin by marriage), but is able to prevent a great deal of them. She is with Harry when he witnesses Snapes murder and is allowed to speak with her uncle one last time though his last words are directed at Harry. She kills many of her former Death Eater comrads, including Fenrir Greyback before being hit by a killing curse thrown by Bellatrix Lestrange in an attempt to save Draco. Her body is tossed across the Great Hall, landing where the teachers table had once sat. Death-Revival Remilda wakes up in a Limbo state similar to the one Harry experiences at King's Cross Station where she is reunited with her parents who tell her how deeply they had regret their choice to follow Voldemort and how worried they had been watching over her all these years. Distraught with her life choices, Remilda begs to remain with her parents in death until they show her a vision of Draco frantically searching for her among the survivors of the battle. Though torn she eventually decides to return, the option being given to her by the fact that she had been carrying around a piece of Bellatrix Lestrange's soul since she was 9. She returns to her body in time to assure Draco she is alive but not in time to witness Voldemort's defeat. She is overwhelmed with the amount of sorrow surrounding her but finds comfort in Draco as the two leave with his parents. 19 Years Later 19 years after the Battle of Hogwarts finds Remilda and Draco with their three children at King's Cross Station. *Lucius Milo Malfoy, 16 *Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, 11 *Jessica Narcissa Malfoy, 4 The small family has a short run in with Millicent and Blaise along with the Potter-Weasley clan before the two sons embark for school. Remilda takes her daughter and leaves with her husband and friends, commenting that everything had worked out as best as it could have. Facts Titles: *Pure-Blood *Slytherin *Death Eater *Chaser *Prefect Family: *Milo Strauss - Father; deceased *Jessica Strauss (nee Crouch) - Mother; deceased *Severus Snape - Legal gaurian; deceased *Draco Malfoy - husband *Malfoys/The House of Black - in-laws *Crouch Family - distant relatives *Lucious Milo Malfoy - son *Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy - son *Jessica Narcissa Malfoy - daughter *Donavan Zabini - god daughter Patronus: Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon Animagus Form: A black cat Boggart: A werewolf Wand(s): 13in., Elm, Thestral tail hair of Milo Strauss Relationship with Draco Malfoy Remilda and Draco were childhood friends due to the fact that both of their parents were in close leagues with Lord Voldemort. Upon her move to America, Remilda appears to forget all about Draco, not recognizing him before their sorting into Slyhterin house. She does not remember him until she has a dream of when they were younger together and after that time the two become fast friends again. Draco and Remilda have very different attitudes towards the beginning since Remilda has not been raised in the same fashion Draco has though their families have equal amounts of money. Remilda is at first very friendly and open to all students, including Gryffindor and this is a point of many early arguments between she and Draco though the two always manage to make-up. As the two grow older and Remilda begins to work for the Dark Side, they become even closer though she keeps many secrets from him over the years. Draco begins to show a romantic interest in her in their 3rd year though she does not acknowledge it until their 4th. They do not attend Yule Ball together but end up sharing a dance and a kiss at the end of the night which marks the beginning of their romantic relationship. From that point on they are rarely apart and begin to work as a pair for Lord Voldemort after he returns. The two are given their Dark Marks during their 5th year and soon after decide to get married (in a sense). The two commit to an Unbreakable Vow to always do what is in the best interest of the other and to help each other complete any task given to them by their Lord. The two are 15 at the time of their marriage and they have Blaise Zabini perform the incantation for them before swearing him to secrecy. Draco and Remilda are very protective of each other though Remilda seems the more willing to act on this protectiveness. She regularly recieve punishments in his place and pushes him to work harder to kill Dumbledore during their 6th year. She is disappointed in him when he claims to be unable and unwilling but does not abandon him. 6th year is when she finally reveals her hatred for Harry to him after he hexes Draco. It is also the year she is revealed to be working with the Death Eaters after the death of Dumbledore. The two stay close during their 7th year of Hogwarts, Remilda now living permanently in Malfoy Manor when not at school. They return and are present when Harry, Ron and Hermione are captured and Draco's hesitation to identify Harry finally changes Remilda's loyalties and she helps the trio to escape. She is unintentionally transported away from Malfoy Manor along with the others and spends the rest of the war attempting to return to Draco's side while aiding in the defeat of Voldemort. Remilda sacrifices herself during the last battle to save Draco, but gives up eternity with her parents to return to him. The two end up having three children together by the epilogue of the series.